


The Ultimates' Chatroom- A Danganronpa Chatfic

by bloodied_snow



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #Nagitoiscancelledparty, A lil confused but she's got spirit!, Anyways, Celeste and Byakuya don't talk too much in chat but are always reading it to be updated on the tea, Certain characters aren't here since i couldn't figure out how to write them, Chiaki is so sweet, Crackhead Energy tbh, DR 2 has another, DR THH has one chat, Fujisaki Chihiro Swears, Gundham and Sonia are good friends, Hajime is canceled for calling Sakura an ogre, He gets removed within 3 minutes of the DR 2 chat existing, He should rethink his life, I love this idea btw, Ibuki is bi, Ibuki loves throwing little concerts with Sayaka, Ibuki makes friendship bracelets for everyone, If you actually like Nagito don't read this, Ishimondo is very prevalent haha, Leon and Yasuhiro made a bet on Mondo & Taka getting together, Leon is an emo, Mainly focuses on DR THH chat, Meanwhile, Mikan is not crazy cause i said so, Naegi is super precious, Naegi made em first but let ibuki borrow the supplies and helped her a lil, Nagito however does not, Nagito is a Fleaman, Nagito is a slut for Hope, Nagito is inconsiderate of other's feelings and he needs to work on that, Owada Mondo Swears, Souda and Teruteru are BFFs, Souda has a few braincells, Taka and Hiro are step siblings, Taka had no clue what is was lmao, Taka has rainbow bootlaces from when he came out to Mondo, Taka is a very sweet boy, Taka says Fuck maybe once, Teruteru deserves more love, Teruteru is a good character please don't bash him, These kids are the best (Except for Hiyoko Nagito and Yamada), They all play CAH in the first chapter, They do not date, Yasuhiro gives off good vibes, Yasuhiro has maybe one, Yasuhiro reminds me of Danny Avidan, Yasuhiro won the bet btw, a lot tbh - Freeform, btw the chats are seperated, chatfic, i am so creative with chat usernames, only be good friends, this fic is all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodied_snow/pseuds/bloodied_snow
Summary: A danganronpa chatfic. I wanted to try my hand at one.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 41





	The Ultimates' Chatroom- A Danganronpa Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

> Chat usernames
> 
> Naegi- Luckycharms  
> Togami- RichBitch  
> Celeste- Gamblr  
> Kirigiri- Sherlocc  
> Mondo- CornCob  
> Ishimaru- StrictlyProhibited  
> Fujisaki: Cinnabun  
> Asahina- Donuts4Lyfe  
> Sakura- BigBuff  
> Leon- LeonHasNoCharacter  
> Yasuhiro- Psychic420  
> Sayaka- MikuMiku  
> Fukawa- Touko  
> Genocider Syo- Scissorsss

*LuckyCharms added 15 people to the chat*  
*LuckyCharms named the chat* **Memes, memes and more memes**

Luckycharms: Welcome everyone!  
CornCob: why is my name fuckin corncob  
LuckyCharms: ....cause your hair kinda looks like corn.  
CornCob: Fair enough I guess...  
RichBitch: Why am I here?  
Luckycharms: To have fun and get closer with everyone  
RichBitch: I'm out of here. Goodbye Peasants.

*RichBitch left the chat*

*LuckyCharms added RichBitch to the chat*

LuckyCharms: Oh no you don't  
RichBitch: ugh fine  
LuckyCharms: :)  
Cinnabun: wow, you gave up quick huh  
Donuts4Lyfe: lmaoo  
LeonHasNoCharacter: lmao  
Psychic420:Lamp  
Psychic420: *Lmao  
LeonHasNoCharacter: omg Lamp  
RichBitch: .... I hate you all.  
LuckyCharms: you know you love us!  
RichBitch: I do not, I simply tolerate everyone at this school.

(hours later)

StrictlyProhibited: Hello, class! I hope you are all having a great day! Remember to study and do your very best!  
Cinnabun: That was so pure omg  
CornCob: Thanks babe 💕  
CornCob: Oh shit wrong chat-  
Gamblr: Oh?  
Cinnabun: Aww  
Donuts4Lyfe: Aww, how sweet! Congrats Guys!  
Psychic420: @LeonHasNoCharacter You owe me dude, I won the bet  
CornCob: What bet?  
Psychic420: Uhhhhhhh  
StrictlyProhibited: What's going on? Why are Yasuhiro and Leon betting on Mondo and I?  
Psychic420: uh, don’t worry about it dude  
StrictlyProhibited: Why not? Betting on other students is not something allowed at school!  
LeonHasNoCharacter: Let’s change the subject! Uhhh @everyone wanna play CAH?  
Cinnabun: Sure  
Psychic420: I’m down  
Corncob: Sure  
StrictlyProhibited: I dont know what “CAH” is but it sounds interesting!  
CornCob: It’s a card game called Cards Against Humaity (CAH for short) where you have a prompt. You take one, or more if it asks, card(s) and kind of answer the prompt in a way. It isn’t the cleanest game but it’s fun.  
StrictlyProhibited: Sounds simple enough, lets play it then!

(They all play. Mondo wins but Yasuhiro comes in close second)

StrictlyProhibited: I was unaware of how inappropriate this game was but I'll let it slide since it was quite fun.  
CornCob: Hell yeah! @LeonHasNoCharacter thanks for hosting  
LeonHasNoCharacter: No problem lol

[end of chapter one]


End file.
